


Love Language

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Pining, Sort Of, They/Them Pronouns for Yuri Leclerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: Every day she does the same routine; eats breakfast with the wolves from whatever Yuri has swiped from nobles that had licked their boots, made happy chatter with the other Wolves, practices magic indoors until she thought her hands would fall off. It’s boring and bland to some people, but to her, it’s another step. Constance doesn’t have time to rest. She has goals to reach, of course.And then the flowers start showing up at her doorstep every morning.Constance keeps receiving flowers from an unknown admirer, and Yuri just has to tease her about it. Written as a birthday gift for saggitae! Happy birthday!
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxgittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittae/gifts).



> i have never written yuristance but i tried my best with this despite how short it is...written for chess ! happy birthday, u mean sm to me and i hope this is good and that u like it !

Constance has no idea what is happening.

Every day she does the same routine; eats breakfast with the wolves from whatever Yuri has swiped from nobles that had licked their boots, made happy chatter with the other Wolves, practices magic indoors until she thought her hands would fall off. It’s boring and bland to some people, but to her, it’s another step. Constance doesn’t have time to rest. She has goals to reach, of course.

And then the flowers start showing up at her doorstep every morning.

It’s a miracle nobody comes out and tramples on them. They’re simply lying there, tied together with a tiny elastic, no fancy presentation or anything of the sort. Constance briefly thinks she should be offended; her secret admirer should have worked harder for her!

“Myosotis,” Yuri says one day from behind her. Constance jumps at their voice, frowning when they smirk at her surprise. “Or Forget-Me-Nots, if you want to get sappy. Someone been leaving them for you?”

“And what of it?” Constance says. Yuri knows she doesn’t mean to come off as harsh as she does, so they laugh. “Jealous?”

“Nope,” they say, crossing their arms behind their back and tapping a heel on the floor. “I feel kind of sorry for you, actually. I know how it feels.”

“I for one, enjoy romantic gestures,” she snaps back. “They could have been a little neater with the presentation, however.”

“Picky, aren’t you?” Yuri laughs. “Maybe they’re just a beginner with this stuff.”

Constance shrugs. “Hopefully they’ll do better next time.”

At that, Yuri raises an eyebrow, seemingly confused. “Next time?”

“Haven’t you noticed it isn’t the first time?” she asks. “They’ve been showing up at my door every morning for the last two weeks!”

Yuri stifles their laughter with their hand, shoulders shaking as they attempt to hold it in. Constance gasps, and they just laugh harder. “Man, whoever is leaving these for you must be whipped!”

“Rightfully so!” Constance says. “After all, who wouldn’t want someone as charming as I?”

Yuri steadies themselves. “Keep telling yourself that, Shady Lady.”

Before Constance has the chance to reply, Hapi makes her way into the classroom yawning and slinging her arm over her friend’s shoulder. Balthus comes trampling in after her, grabbing the other three into a tight embrace as they wait for the professor to stroll in and begin with the ‘lesson’ for today.

Constance thinks life is ok despite the fact that she’s left without a title. Maybe being around them wasn’t so bad after all.

***

The war sends the Wolves scattering into hiding once more.

Balthus is busy checking out territory in the alliance, wanting to make sure his family is ok; Hapi and Constance are doing their best to keep the underground safe; Yuri is neither here, nor there, always on the run, helping people like them.

Constance begins to think it’s a fruitless existence. When she’s in the sun, all she can think about is the awfulness of the war and the destruction it has brought. She has betrayed the Empire, betrayed Edelgard, betrayed her home. Nuvelle’s restoration feels so out of her grasp and she wishes she could give up right about now as she tucks supplies into packages for the children.

“You don’t look so good right now, Shady Lady.” Constance’s head snaps up from her work when the shade envelopes her. Yuri stands behind her with an umbrella in hand and a smile on their face.

“It took you a while to come back,” she says. They laugh softly in response and she grabs the umbrella from their hands, sighing at the cool feeling it provides. 

“I couldn’t leave you all hanging,” they say. “You’re my people too. And I had something to give to you, anyways.”

“A gift? For me?” she says, somewhat taken aback. “I’m not sure if I should trust anything you give.”

“You wound me, milady!” they say, feigning shock. “But no, it’s nothing grand, just these.”

Held in their hands is a bouquet of forget-me-nots wrapped at the base in pretty packaging, ribbons flowing from where they had been tied at the stem. Constance suddenly remembers five years ago when she had complained to them about the poor presentation of forget-me-nots on her doorstep. 

“Were you…?”

“That was me, five years ago too,” they say. When Constance grabs the bouquet with her free hands, brings their hands behind their back and rocks on their heels in an almost nervous manner. “I took the advice you gave and fancied them up a bit.”

“You _know_ what these flowers mean, correct?”

Their smile only grows wider. “I do! And I’m glad you seem to know too!”

Constance can only grumble as moves closer to them, wrapping her arm with the bouquet around Yuri’s torso. “You’re truly insufferable.”

“I know, I know,” they say. “But you love it.”

They can’t see it, but Constance smiles into Yuri’s clothing and mumbles, “maybe I am.” She doesn't know how long they stay like this, but she hopes, that just for a moment, it could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently forget me nots represent true love... i had to use them for this i thought it was cute. thank u for reading ! im @tomurajoyfriend on twitter if u ever wanna swing by and say hi !


End file.
